


Trapped

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were trapped. Together. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm not good at writing so -_-

Levy sighed before wrapping her light brown scarf firming around her mouth, nose and neck. She slipped on her super-comfy gloves and adjusted her thick black jacket. She looked out the library windows and saw the winds blow harder, making the snow travel faster. With every passing seconds, the already high snow would pile higher and higher, probable hoping to see God. 

Levy slowly opened the door. When it was fully opened, all the stacked snow fell into the library. She quickly closed it, whitch was surprising hard to do. She pushed one more time, before leaning against the door and panting heavily. 

"Let me in, Shrimp," a voice she knew all to well said. Her eyes widened before opening the door very fast. A large man stepped in and closed the door. He took off his black scark and rubbed all the snow off his unruling black hair. When he finished, he looked at Levy with his bright crimson eyes. "Tch," he said, looking away, trying to cover the blush when his eyes met her own. 

"What are you doing walking around in the blizzard," Levy said, crossing her arms. "You couldv'e caught a cold, Gajeel."

"Tch," he said, looking back at her. "I ain't worried about a cold. What I am worried about is all this iron getting rusty."

He took off his leather jacker, leaving him in only a black short sleeved shirt than was obviously too tight. 

Not that I mind, or anything, Levy thought.

"You're drooling, Shrimp." Gajeel said as he started to roam around the library. 

"I am not!' She said, before wipping the drool off the side of her mouth. "And don't call me Shrimp!"

-

Levy sat on the chair next to Gajeel. They was an uncomfortable silence between them, and the only noise was the raging storm outside. Levy was reading Jessie's Mountain but was barely even paying attention when she felt Gajeel's eyes burning into her skull. 

"Can you stop?" she asked, closing her book and putting it on the table.

"Stop what?" Gajeel asked, chewing on a piece of metal that he found in his pocket.

"Stop staring at me!" Levy said, agitated. "It's started to get on my nerves!"

"Gihi."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

That only resulted in another laugh from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy only furrowed her eyebrows before getting up to leave. She walked through the library, still reading her book. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, and she already had a stack of finished books by her side, and another stack of unfinished books on her other side.

Suddenly. a shadow came above her. She looked up, only to Gajeel. She sighed before returning to her book. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, before snatching the book from her hand. 

"Hey, give that back!" Levy said, trying to reach it, but Gajeel held it up. 

"The Beauty and the Beast?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the Solid Script Mage. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

"It's actually..." she jumped. "one of my," she jumped again, "favorites." She jumped again, but still missed the book. 

"It's a stupid book, if you ask me," he said, as Levy jumped up again.

"Well, no one asked you," Levy said. "Now can you give me the book?"

Gajeel pretended to think about it for a moment, before a smile crept on his face. 'What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Levy said. "May you please give my book back to me."

"Technically, it's not yours, it's the library's."

"Fine! May you please give me back the library's cope of The Beauty and The Beast?"

"That's not the magical word," Gajeel said, a grin evident on his face. Levy stared at him, but that only caused him to laugh. Levy reverted back to her old technique, jump until her legs give in. Each time, Gajeel would raise the book a little higher. When she landed back on the floor, she lost her balance and started to fall. Gajeel let his guard down as he made sure she didn't make contact with floor. Levy smirked before grabbing the book from Gajeel's hand and started running. "You coniving little..."

Gajeel easily caught up to her, and started tickling her. They both landed on the floor as Gajeel's hand's moved freely along her body. Levy's laughter filled the empty library. 

"Gajeel," she spoke inbetween laughs. "Stop... stop it. It's.. starting to...hurt!"

Gajeel stopped for a moment and looked at her. "What are the magic words?"

"Pretty please with iron on top?" Levy asked, hoping it would work. A sly smile came across Gajeel's face, before his hands attacked her sides again. 

"Wrong again," He said. Her laughter eveloped the room once again. "Come on. Your smart, you should be able to figure it out."

Levy blushed at the comment. He think's that I'm smart?

"Fine, fine!" Levy said, giving in. A smirk was evident on Gajeel's face. She mumbled a few words while looking in another direction. 

"What did you say?" 

She mumbled again, this time lower.

"C'mon, I can't possibly hear you," though with his dragon sense, he could hear her perfectly. 

"I said, Gajeel is the strongest, sexiest and baddest man alive. I cannot imagine my life without this..." she stopped, as a blush over came her face. Gajeel poked her side. 

"Say it..."

"I cannot imagine my life without this, big hunk of metal." Her face was as red as Erza's hair as Gajeel started laughing.

"It wasn't that hard now, was it?"

Silence overcame them, before Levy noticed the position they were in. Gajeel was on top of her, with his arms on both her sides to support his body. His knee was in between their legs, and their face was starting to get so close that she can feel his hot breath on her. 

Gajeel's eyes swayed from her lips back to her eyes. He bit his lower lip, trying to not let his dragon get the best of him, but before he knew it, their lips were barely evee n touching.

Before a yelp was heard somewhere in the library. They quickly seperated. 

"What was that?" Gajeel asked. He got up and went to go look. Levy leaned against the book shelf, and closed her eyes, thinking about hat had just happened between them. Did we almost just... kiss? She brought her fingers to her lips that had almost made contact with Gajeel's. The blush rose to her cheeks, making her even more red. 

The library lights started to flicker on and off, Levy held herself closer as the lights finally made the decision to turn off. She started trembling as goosebumps rose on her skin for the coldness. 

"It must be a power-outage from the blizzard outside," she said. She stayed in the same place, not daring to move. Finall, she felt her lids get heavier and heavier, until they fell into slumber. 

When Gajeel came back, he noticed Levy slouched up against a bookshelf. He crouched down to her level and poked her cheek. She squirmed a little, before going back to sleep. He did it numerous times, but he only recieved the same answer. He gathered her petite body into his arms, before settling her down on the couch in the back of the library. 

Levy started to shiver, making Gajeel aware of the sudden drop of temperature. There were no blankets around, so he did the only thing he can think of, mold there bodies together, hoping the body heat will warm her up.

-

When Levy woke up, she felt someone's body pressed against hers. She opened her eyes, to see herself engulfed in Gajeel's arms. But that wasn't the best part. Their lips were touching, barely though. Levy's eyes widened, before falling down, as she deepened the kiss. 

A cleared throat took her out of her daze. She looked to see Mira standing in front of them. 

"Did I interupt anything?" she said, innocence in her voice. 

Levy shook her head furiously. Mira smirked before walking away. 

-

"Good job, Eve," Mira said, giving the blonde a tight hug. She looked at the wall clock before heading out the door of the Blue Pegasus Gild. 

It's late, isn't it? Hehe


End file.
